jerrys_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan 3
Super Saiyan 3 is the third form of Super Saiyan, the successor to the first and second transformations. Goku was the first to achieve the form, and was able to do so after several years of vigorous training in Other World. In video games, Vegeta achieves the form through a combination of extreme rage and rigorous training, Gotenks through the power of Trunks and Goten's fusion and Goku's example, and Broly achieves his version of the form through a large Zenkai. Usage and Power The Super Saiyan 3 form gives the user four times the strength of a Super Saiyan 2 so it multiplies a Super Saiyan's power by 8x times and the Saiyan's base power by 400x times its normal amount. Goku uses the Super Saiyan 3 transformation in a brief battle against Majin Buu in order to stall him long enough for Trunks to find the Dragon Radar. He was able to overtake the monster, completely outmatching him blow for blow. He eventually retreated from the fight, as he wanted Goten and Trunks to defeat Buu with their fusion technique, as he "wouldn't be around forever." Goku later stated he believed he could have killed Buu if he had actually tried, but held complete faith in Gotenks' ability to destroy him if they were to try the Fusion Dance. This form was next seen used by Gotenks, the fusion between Goten and Trunks, during his fight with the new, more powerful version of Majin Buu. While in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo destroyed the only entrance in or out of the dimension, in hopes of trapping Super Buu inside, when he believed that Gotenks had lost and that the universe would be destroyed. Unfortunately, Super Buu was able to escape by ripping the dimensions open using intense sound waves from his own voice when he became angry at the thought of not having anymore food to eat. Learning from the things that Goku taught him about being Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and rips up a hole in a similar fashion, shocking Piccolo. Once outside, Gotenks battled Super Buu in earnest. The two appeared to be an even match, with Gotenks appearing to gain the upper hand before the transformation wore off. The Super Saiyan 3 state was truly pushed to the breaking point in the final battle against Kid Buu. Despite using his full power as a Super Saiyan 3, Goku had difficulty competing with the seemingly endless power supply of the Majin. Though he appeared to have the advantage for most of the fight before the ki drain became evident, his attacks seemed to be useless against Buu, and the transformation eventually caused his collapse from exhaustion. He later revealed that he might have been able to destroy Kid Buu when at full power, but let the fight drag on to give Vegeta a shot. Vegeta then powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 in order to buy him the time that Goku needed to get back up to full strength, but the immense stress of trying to gather his power forced him to revert to his normal state before reaching his maximum potential, leaving him heavily drained and unable to transform. It took a Super Spirit Bomb gathered from all the energies of Earth, the Ogres in Yemma's office, and the Namekian villagers that resided with Moori on New Namek, to finish off Kid Buu, and the Super Saiyan 3 form is never seen in the main manga storyline again. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 form after having battled Beerus as Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 but none of them were causing effect. Even though his power and speed were increased by a huge amount in this form, it was not enough to even match with Beerus' skills. Super Saiyan 3 was also soon defeated when Beerus gently touched Goku's shoulder, causing him to go unconscious for a brief moment. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's child form caused him to have trouble using Super Saiyan 3. His small body could not handle the energy output of the transformation, and he could only hold it for around one minute. When he attempted to fight Baby Vegeta, he was easily beaten down. After having his tail restored, he becomes able to freely use the transformation, but the gap between Baby Vegeta's Super form achieved after receiving all the energies of the half-Saiyans and the Earthlings that he possessed was far too big for him to even land any damage, and he reverted to his normal state, only to transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then into Super Saiyan 4, defeating Baby after a prolonged fight. It was after this fight that Goku discontinued the usage of Super Saiyan 3, as it was heavily outclassed by the raw power and minimal setbacks of Super Saiyan 4. Also in Dragon Ball GT, while possessed by Baby, Vegeta transforms into a form where his hair lengthens, he has a single prominent bang that curved across his face and loses his eyebrows: all of those traits of the Super Saiyan 3 form. This has caused the authors of the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files to theorize that the additional power that Baby drew from his followers may have caused Vegeta to reach a mutated version of the state. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, the Saiyan Hero Beat manages to tap into Super Saiyan 3 power in-game during his battle with Black Smoke Shenron. He later achieves the form during his in-game battle with Oceanus Shenron. Category:Transformations